


Tumblr prompts and short stories

by TheFoxofFiction



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Tickling, au's, sympathetic deceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 10,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoxofFiction/pseuds/TheFoxofFiction
Summary: Short stories i wrote on Tumblr





	1. ANGST (Character Death)

**Author's Note:**

> Anon- ANGST

Deceit smiled as tears fell from his eyes, as his form started to grow fainter and almost transparent. Patton was screaming held back by Logan, Roman and Virgil, Virgil and Logan both had their faces hidden, but they were crying. he knew. Roman and Patton didn’t hide their tears.

Thomas was finally a fully honest person, and Deceit just smiled a silent apology leaving his lips as he vanished in a huff of glittering air.

Thomas took a shaky breath in his room, a hand moving to his chest as tears stared to fall from his eyes, knowing something was terribly wrong but not knowing what.


	2. Happy Ending to ANGST

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mystgost- Can we have a happy ending to that angst? Please!

It had been 3 days since Deceit vanished.  
No one was doing good.

Patton hadn’t stopped crying, Logan was trying to keep Virgil calm but the truths of the world was currently stressing both of them out. Roman no longer had any energy to create everything was dull.

Thomas had started spending more time with them, with Virgil’s grown state he didn’t leave his apartment. They all were currently sitting in the living room.

  “They sky is green.” Thomas suddenly bit out. Logan looked up at him.

  “You know that’s a falsehood…” he said in a thick voice.

  “Water burns! The colour Red is actually green. The sun is the moon. The Earth is flat.”

  “Thomas what in Odins beard are you doing? you know all that isn’t real” Roman asked as he looked up from there he sat on the floor. 

Thomas didn’t seem to listen to them as he kept barking out lies like a Spitfire.

 

35 minutes later of Thomas now shouting lies, there was suddenly the sound of a side rising up and a wet gasp from Patton.

  “KIDDO!” he cried out and lunged at the still half translucent side, earning a yelp as both of them crashed to the ground.

  “Ow! What? Wha-?” Deceit looked around with wide eyes, confusion clear on his face.

  “DE- DECEIT!” Roman shouted and scrambled over to Deceit who still had a clinging, crying Patton stuck on his torso. Deceit gave away a urk when the creative side hugged him as well. 

Virgil and Logan hurried over to get in on the hugs, clinging to the snake side as if afraid he would vanish again.

  “I do  _so_  have an idea what’s going on.” from under the pile of a weak hiss was heard.

Thomas laughed before he started to cry from happiness, feeling whole again after so long and moved over and pulled all the sides close. Earning another strangled noise from Deceit before he just huffed and let it happen.

  “If i didn’t know any better i would think you missed me.” Deceit said with a snicker earning a small jab in his side from Virgil.


	3. Bad Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon- Logan angst with Deceit being the one to help him?

Logan  **knew**  the thoughts that was swarming his mind were illogical and that he was jumping to conclusions and magnifying things, but yet.

Here he was getting lost in his own mind as he struggled to breathe.

_Emotionless Robot_  
 _The least popular character_  
The thoughts went on and on, some worse than others but he had no idea how to stop them. a silent sob left his lips as he curled up on his bed. mumbling about how this was illogical, as he tried to do the same method Virgil used when he was anxious.

In for… what was it? 4? no wait 7? Logan grimaced as his thoughts grew jumbled. this wasn’t good.

 

Deceit had been on his way downstairs when he felt the telltale feeling of someone lying. He stopped and looked back at the corridor a frown on his face as he stuck out his tongue to be able to pinpoint where the lies were coming from. his frown depend when he found it came from Logan’s room.

Deceit moved closer before he knocked on the door, calling out Logan’s name.

Logan always replied, but now only silence greeted Deceit, he frowned again before he placed his ear against the door, catching barely the sound of someone crying.

Deceit leaned back before he placed his hand on the doorknob and after saying he was entering pushed the door open.

The sight that greeted him made him stiffen as he could pretty much see the cloud of lies that was swirling over Logan’s hunched curled up form on the bed.

Deceit hissed at the lies before he moved over to Logan.

  “Logan, hey? can you hear me?” Deceit asked sitting down on the bed, not to far away, but not to close either. he was used to help Virgil in situations like this, so he knew what to do in theory, he just never thought he’d have to help Logan like this.

Deceit started taking, not sure what to say, but knowing Logan needed something to ground himself with. Deceit gave a hesitant smile when Logan lifted his head and blinked up at him with teary eyes.

 

In the end Deceit found himself holding Logan close as the logical side was curling into him, calmer than when Deceit entered, but still not fully back to normal, and that would take a while.

  “What are you doing here?” Logan rasped out blinking up at Deceit.

  “There was not this thick smell of lies pouring out from your room.” Deceit said with a huff. Logan looked away

  “This is illogical, i shouldn’t-”

  “Don’t even think of finishing that false statement.” Deceit hissed sending Logan a pointed look. “You are allowed to feel things, you are the only one who things you shouldn’t.”

Logan huffed but left it as it was, strangely enjoying the faint warmth that came from Deceit. and the strange sense of security that came from the position, curled up against the lying side brought him.


	4. Falling Sneek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mystghost- Could we have some more hurt/comfort Deceit writings please?

Deceit wasn’t sure how it happened to be honest.  
One moment he had been almost up the stairs the next everything tipped  
and a moment later he was crashing down the stairs ending up as a heap on the floor at the end of the staircase. head ringing and wind knocked out of him.

He was momentarily deaf to the startled cry of Virgil and Patton along with Roman and Logan as all four hurried over to make sure he was okay.

Deceit was wheezing for breath staring up at the roof with wide eyes

  “Oh my goodness! Are you okay Dee?” Patton asked in a worried tone

  “I’m fine-” Deceit managed to croak out.

  “Oh god he’s dying!” Virgil cried out

  “Don’t jump to conclusions.” Logan huffed as he crouched down at Deceit’s side. “Can you stand?” he asked, the deceitful side looked at him before seeming to think it over.

  “I can move… i just don’t want to.” Deceit said and Logan knew he most have broken or bruised something in the fall.

  “Are you in pain?” Logan asked

  “ **No**. what possibly gave you that idea?” Deceit wheezed out as a slight grimace overtook his face.

Logan started to prod at Deceit’s ribs to see if any was broken. he earned a pitched snort and Deceit jolted trying to get away from Logan’s fingers.

  “It would seem i found another thing that what i was looking for.” Logan said with a slight knowing smile, Deceit blushed and looked away, still trying to get away from Logan’s prodding fingers, but to no avail. Logan pulled his hands back when he managed to check all the ribs and not found anything broken.

Logan gestured Roman over and the fanciful side sighed before he picked Deceit up from the floor making the danger noodle yelp. Roman walked over and dumped him on the couch. Deceit groaned as the bruises on his back moved as he fixed his clothes.

  “So… is he okay?” Virgil asked Logan who fixed his glasses

  “Yes, just a couple bruises. but i did find some interesting data…”

Deceit stiffened but wasn’t fast enough to stop Logan from revealing his weakens

  “Deceit is quite ticklish-” Logan’s hand smacked over his lips but even so the smirk on his face was very visible.

  “FALSEHOOD!” Deceit hissed loudly.

  “Ticklish ey?” Roman said with a smirk as he looked to Deceit. 

  “I swear if you touch me i will bite you and you will die from my poison!” Deceit threatened

  “Oh you mean the weak thing that just makes you slightly numb as if your limb fallen asleep?” Virgil asked a mischievous smirk growing on his lips. Deceit yelped and tried to make a run for it, but Roman was faster and soon the mind palace was filled with a shrieks and laughter as a tickle fight broke out.

Logan huffed as he watched them. Patton, Roman, Virgil and Deceit, all against all.


	5. Ticklish Noodle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ticklyfandoms- Could we have more ticklish Deceit? I love the stuff you do for him!

Deceit wasn’t sure how the others ended up discussing about how ticklish they were as if it was another conversations about the weather.

Deceit had just came downstairs to get something to drink and maybe see if there was any cookies or sweets he could take to munch on.

What he hadn’t planned on was to end up running around the whole living room to get away from Roman in a vicious battle.

The whole disaster had started with one question, innocent to some ears but a threat to others.

 

  “Oh! Hey Jekyll and Lie!” Roman called from the couch when he caught sight of Deceit. “Are you ticklish?”

Deceit stiffened at both the question and curious gleam in Roman’s red-brown eyes.

  “ _No_.” he hissed out quickly, not liking the gleam in Roman’s eyes, it was dangerous.  Roman titled his head a small smile on his lips.

  “No?” he asked innocent lacing his word, but Deceit wasn’t blind to the way Roman had moved, like a hunter getting ready to lunge and Deceit was the prey. The others were watching with confusion.

  “Absolutely not-” Deceit gave away a startled yelp when Roman lunged and Deceit cursed internally as he scrambled towards the kitchen to get away. “Don’t you dare- DON’T YOU DARE!” Deceit yelled as he found himself cornered in the kitchen. but a quick manoeuvre over the counter and he was free, minus the cape that Roman managed to get a hold of.

Logan folded in his legs and leaned out of the way whenever one of them ran past.

Patton cried out to them to play nice, and Virgil was laughing so hard he was wheezing.

Roman was laughing as he chased after the shorter side. Deceit hissed at him, but the wobbly smile on his lips was hard to miss.

A loud screech filled the mind space as Roman lunged at Deceit making both of them crash to the floor. Deceit struggled to get out of the hold only to burst out laughing when Roman dug his fingers into Deceit’s sides holding on to Deceit’s waist, trying to use his own legs to trap Deceit’s kicking ones.

  “I HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAATEHEHEHE YOUHUHUHUHU  _AAAAAH_!!”

  “Aaaaaw you love me!” Roman laughed earning another pitched laugh from Deceit, who twisted in his hold tears already streaming down his cheeks from the laughter. But he was not giving up without a fight.

Deceit jabbed his fingers into Roman’s side, making the royal side bark out a laugh and soon the table turned.

It ended when both were wheezing and they just lied on the floor, panting for air now and again laughter shook them.

Logan and the others just chuckled before sharing a look.


	6. Loss of Scales

  “I guess… sometimes Lying…  _can_  be good…” Thomas sighed rubbing the back of his head.  
Logan huffed and Patton had a small smile on his lips.

  “Well, we wouldn’t have been able to do it with out our perfect snake!” Roman boasted, throwing his arms out as he gestured to Deceit, who stood next to Patton, but Roman’s big smile fell when he saw how Deceit was curling in on himself gloved hands covering his face. “Whoa? You okay there Jack the fibber?”

a grunt was all the got in reply.

  “Deceit?” Thomas asked worry starting to lace his voice as Deceit hunched over more, his hat clattering to the floor.

  “Dee Kiddo?” Patton asked in worry, placing his hand on Deceit’s shoulder. the side in question just gave away a noise none of them was able to figure out what it meant.

Virgil frowned before he started to move towards Deceit.

  “Show me your face.” Virgil said slowly. Deceit didn’t move. “Sham… let me see your face.” Virgil repeated with a slight urge to it.

Slowly Deceit lifted his face from his hands and scales scattered to the floor and lied in his hands. When he lifted his head to look up at Virgil, more than half of the scales that usually covered Deceit’s face were gone, only those near his eye were left. 

Virgil reached over and stroked his hand along the space where the scales were supposed to be, a few more fell away revealing normal freckled skin.

  “I  _don’t_  feel weird…” Deceit grumbled, leaning into Virgil’s warm touch.

  “That is interesting” Logan hummed to himself

  “What’s wrong with Sham?! why is he loosing his scales?! is he sick?!” Thomas rambled out in worry

  “No no, it would seem that due to us getting a better look on lies and all it’s forms, Deceit’s own form changed accordingly, we are all aspects of your personality.”

  “So you mean?”

  “By accepting Deceit, he became more ‘human’ if you put it that way.”


	7. The Cult

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mystghost- Could we get a small fic with Deceit, the others and, the cult?

"OH! MY BRETHREN! LOOK! IT IS OUR HERO!" the seemingly leader of the cult the sides stumbled upon called out, pointing at Deceit who paled, yellowish scales growing pale along with his face as he as inconspicuously as possible started to move so that he was hiding behind Roman and Virgil. Roman had his sword out, ready to face the danger, but was not blinking dumbfounded at the sight before him.

  “I’m sorry... what?” Logan asked fixing his glasses

  “Let’s  _not_  get out of here!” Deceit hissed only loud enough that the sides heard him, gripping the back of Roman’s tunic.

Roman sent a glance back at Deceit before he looked to the others. Logan looked confused, Patton worried, and Virgil looked like he wanted nothing more than to bolt.

Sure the cult members might have been good people, but the whole setting was terrifying.

With a snap of his fingers Roman teleported them all back to the mind space.

 

Remy blinked as he looked up at them from his sprawled position on the couch

  “Gurl... you all look like you’ve seen a ghost.”


	8. Constant Vigilance

****Deceit entered the living room.

The sides and Thomas had all fallen asleep around the couch in the mind space.

Where Virgil lied in a deep slumber, patches and bandages visible under the purple t-shirt he wore, bruises covered his pale skin as well and his bangs was plastered to his forehead due to the fever.

Patton was slumped against the couch holding Virgil’s hand, snoring softly, glasses askew on his face that was squished against the couch cushions.

Logan was sitting arms crossed across the coffee table asleep as well. Roman was sprawled on the floor, a few bruises on his face as well.

Thomas was curled up in the armchair sleeping soundly, even if the worry on his face was still present despite the relief sleep gave him.

 

Remy looked up at Deceit and huffed before he fixed his sunglasses.

  “Great, mister noodles is still awake. My job here is done.  **Don’t**  wake them.” and with that he was gone, to do god knows what.

 

Deceit sighed and shook his head at the figments antics as he silently moved into the room towards the couch.

Deceit removed one glove and stroked Virgil’s bangs away from his face, and sat down on the arm of the couch, a sad and tired look on his face.

 

  “ _Constant Vigilance will not keep you from getting hurt._..” he murmured as he carded his fingers through Virgil’s hair.

The anxious side sighed and shuffled lightly into the touch a small smile growing on his lips.

Deceit chuckled lightly and shook his head again.

  ”Not like you will listen to me.”

Deceit didn’t notice how Thomas opened his eyes and looked at them.

a small smile grew on his lips before he closed his eyes going back to sleep.


	9. Puppy pile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon- Can I please has some fluff when you're inspired, well-rested, happy, and available? I love the fluff but I love you more and wanna make sure you're taking care of yourself. xoxo, -stage whispers P.S. I forgot to sign it off but I sent in the Spookmas thing. But I can't take all the credit, I heard it from a guy in my history class.

When Sham had crashed on the soft carpet on the floor, after finishing the essay that had been due 8 am following day/morning?  
He wasn’t sure what the time was when he was done, he had fallen asleep being a tad cold.

But now as the evening light was falling inside, he was woken up to the knowledge that shit were too hot. he sluggishly pushed himself up on his elbows only to feel a heavy weight move and he looked down his body to see how he was no longer the only one occupying the fluffy carpet.

Virgil, Patton, Roman and Thomas were all lying sprawled along his body and the floor.

Sham blinked his bi coloured eyes and just stared at them.

Because he knew none of them would spend time with him on their own accord… well maybe Patton, but he was a hand full, and… maybe Virgil if he had forgiven him after the pink hair incident back in 4th grade.

But Sham could not for the life of him figure out why Roman and Thomas were among the pile. he knew Roman hated him and Thomas was scared of him for some reason.

“Oh you’re not dead.” a voice said from behind him, making Deceit look behind him by tipping his head back to see Logan standing in the hallway from the kitchen leaning against the wall with a cup of something in his hand and a slight smile on his lips.

“Why am i being puppy piled?” Sham asked as Logan walked over.

“Well Virgil was the first one to crash next to you since he didn’t have any classes today, saying something about the floor being comfortable and knowing you get cold easily.” Logan said as he walked over to the couch and grabbed a blanket. “Roman and Thomas joined after their class to tired to go up the stairs and not wanting to be on the couch.”

Sham stared at Logan

“Patton joined when he got back from classes 3 hours ago and wanted to join because it looked cute.” Sham could feel his face heat up at that.

Logan then downed the rest of what was in the cup before bundling up in the blanket and sitting down next to Sham and deeming the others torso a good pillow.

Sham couldn’t help but just stare before he groaned. he was not gonna be able to leave.

But… it was quite nice…

it didn’t take long before he fell asleep again.


	10. The Kazoo of Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ... any chance of some fluff between the troublemakers?

Remy was sneaking along the corridor, a bright pink kazoo between his lips. He was smirking as he got down the stairs unnoticed by the occupants on the couch.

Virgil, Deceit and Andy were all three watching the Lion King on the TV, Aven was lying lightly snoring between Virgil and Deceit.

Just as the chorus started when Zazu flew over the animals toward Mufasa did Remy show his presence by blowing hard in the kazoo making all the troublemakers screech.

Andy crashed to the floor before he shot to his feet fists ready and eyes wild.

Virgil and Deceit ended up tangled in Aven who was startled awake making the trio dark sides lie on a heap on the floor while Remy laughed hard enough he cried on the other side of the couch.

  “REMY YOU FUCKER!” Andy shouted as he lunged after the sleep figment who screeched and dropped the kazoo before taking of running to escape the older figments clutches.

Deceit huffed as he pushed himself up to a sitting position and put his hat back on before handing Aven his round green tinted sunglasses. The greedy side was pouting at the loss of the warmth and comfortable position he found.

  “Should we go and save Remy?” Virgil asked as another screech came from upstairs. “Okay no.. Andy got him. too late.” Virgil lied down on the floor and crossed his arms behind his head.


	11. Crofters Scent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could we please have some Logan fluff? There isn't enough of that

 “Logan…“

  “No.” he huffed and pulled the blanket over his head.

  “Logan.”

  “I said no!” Logan grumbled trying to become one with the bed, he had only gotten two hours of sleep and he was not in the mood to face the day. he was gonna lie in bed, and do nothing… it wouldn’t hurt to push things up one day, the others could follow the schedule for Thomas good enough without his help.

  “ _Logan._ ”

  “No.”

 

He had almost fallen back asleep when the smell of crofters reached his nose and he with eyes still closed started to follow the smell, until his head poked out from under the blanket and he blindly followed the smell of the jam until he suddenly felt his body tip and with a yelp he slammed his hands into the floor to not face plant. the rest of his body was still on the bed. He was instantly awake and jerked his head up to see how Deceit stood there with a jar in his hand and his other hand slammed over his mouth to keep from laughing, but the big grin on his lips was still visibel, and from the way his shoulders were shaking it was clear he was thinking this whole scenario was hilarious.

  “DECEIT!” Logan barked sending the snake running, Logan chased after him.

  “PATTON WAS THE ONE WHO WANTED ME TO WAKE YOU UP!” Deceit laughed as he took down the corridor and then downstairs, Logan hot on his heels.


	12. Not a slimy boi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could we have some hurt/comfort Loceit please?

Logan glanced up from his book when he heard someone crash into the couch.

Deceit was lying face first against the cushions, hat knocked off by the way he face planted on it, and he was in a probably uncomfortable position sprawled out across the arm and side of the couch.

Logan stared and the silence stretched out, but Deceit didn’t move, but he was still breathing so that was good

Logan frowned when he saw how Deceit’s shoulders were trembling.

  “Sham?” he asked after he bookmarked the page he was reading and placed the book on the coffee table before the couch.

Logan didn’t get a reply.

His frown deepened before he reached over and let his fingers brush against Deceit’s fluffy brown hair.

  “Sham? you okay?” Logan asked as he started to card his fingers through the deceitful side’s hair earning a slight whine in return as Deceit moved for the first time since he ended up on the couch. Sham pushed against the touch like a cat craving more.

After some coaching from Logan he managed to get the shorter side to sit close enough that he could hug him. Deceit sat sidelong across Logan’s lap, curled up against the logical side’s chest, tears streaming down his cheeks.

  “What’s wrong my little snake?” Logan asked as he still carded his fingers through Deceit’s hair, now and again scratching the scales.

  “Didn’t get called slimy again.” Deceit mumbled hiding his face in Logan’s chest.

Logan hmmed before he put more attention at the scales.

  “No slime, no the only liquid you seem to be producing right now is these salty tears who i’m gonna make go away.” Logan said with a smile before he kissed Deceit’s cheeks and eyelids making the dark side give away a noise that sounded very similar to a giggle.


	13. Brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> au where Thomas is King and Patton is the crown prince and the others are/were orphans that was given positions of powers under Thomas rule…

Roman just stared, sword drawn, at the beast before him, that held a struggling Deceit in one clawed hand. a growl leaving his throat as the best smirked at him moving one claw to press against Deceit’s windpipe while also squeezing harder, making the castles royal warlock’s eyes widen as his struggles grew more desperate and a squeak left him that he most likely would deny later.

Roman’s eyes flashed as he grabbed the sword harder and bared his teeth at the beast.

  “Don’t. Hurt.  _MY._   **BROTHER**!” he roared as he grabbed his dagger and threw it hard at the same time as he lunged at the beast. the dagger struck the beast in the wrist getting logged in the dark flesh making the beast howl in pain and anger but also loose grip of Deceit whose struggling had grown weaker. he crashed to the ground in a heap before he started coughing and hacking for breath as Roman roared and threw himself at the beast.

Deceit lifted his head, the hood he usually wore to keep the big discolouration on his face hidden from view his bi-coloured eyes flashed yellow as he mumbled a spell that made the beast howl in pain and vanish into a burst of ashes.

Roman turned around and jogged over to him to make sure the younger orphan was okay.

   “Dee?” Roman asked as he crouched down before Deceit who blinked up at him.

  “You.. called me brother?” he said in a weak tone.

  “Well… i mean… we’re all basically a big fam- OOF” Roman was cut off by Deceit throwing himself forward and hugging around Roman’s torso hiding his face in the white tunic. Roman blinked up at the sky before he chuckled and moved one hand to card through the soft fluffy locks that took no orders from anyone. 

  “…thank you…” came a wet mumble from his chest.

  “Well I am the oldest so of course!” Roman said with a grin. Prince Patton and King Thomas would be proud of him, he was sure of it.


	14. Lazy Morning

Deceit was staring aimlessly into his breakfast, a bowl of soggy cereals, he mindlessly stirred the spoon as he rested his head on his other hand. now and again he would jerk, having clearly almost fallen asleep again before waking up a bit again. he was in his pyjamas, his cape and hat along with his clothes left in his room, revealing more of this scales but also the fluffy curly mess that was his hair.

Patton smiled at him there he stood fixing some waffle batter. He was happy Deceit felt safe enough to come down without his armour on.

Virgil was snoring next to his cup of tea and empty plate with a few breadcrumbs and marmalade, while Roman and Logan were arguing a bit about the crosswords puzzle they were working on while waiting for the waffles to be finished.

Patton whistled a gentle tune along with the radio as he put the first waffle in the iron.

He walked over to Deceit and gently ruffled his hair.

  “Dee, kiddo? you want your cereal or waffles?” Deceit only hummed in reply and pretty much leaned into the touch. hand falling away from the spoon as he closed his eyes, a small but still loud enough rumble left his chest as his tongue poked out between his lips. a small questioning noise left Virgil before he started to pur in his sleep as well, showing just how close the two of them had been before. Roman and Logan looked up from the crossword and Patton had to bite into his hand to not squeak at the adorableness.


	15. angst

  “ ** _DON’T  L I E   T O   M E  !_** ” Deceit screamed, eyes blazing and teeth bared, his whole body was coiled taunt and it looked like he was close to throw fists with the next one who dared to open their mouth.

The four sides and their host stared in shock. Virgil and Patton shared a worried look, Thomas held up his hands as if trying to calm the other side.

no one remembered what brought the argument forth, just that it spiralled out of control pretty quick, Logan and Roman being the cause of it yet again.

But just as instantly as the outburst had came from the deceitful side it was just as quickly swept away as tears started to waterfall down his cheeks and his whole body gave away a tremble before he just crashed to his knees on the floor. sobs wracking his frame.

Patton moved forward slowly as crouched down before the shorter side.

  “Dee…” Patton said slowly tears brimming his own eyes at the sight of the normally controlled side breaking like this.

Patton opened his arms when Deceit looked up at him with red puffy eyes. It didn’t take long before Deceit pretty much threw himself at the moral side, clinging to him as if his life depended on it.

Virgil summoned his weighted blanket from his room and moved over to the two sides on the floor before he threw it over Deceit’s back and sat down on the floor next to them leaning against Deceit’s side. Giving away a deep animalistic rumble that kinda reminded Thomas of the purring of a cat.

Thomas moved over as well rubbing Deceit’s back as he sat down on the other side of Deceit.


	16. snake cuddles

A squeak left Patton as something cold and smooth suddenly brushed against his lower back moving up along it.

Virgil turned his head at the noise to see how Patton sat with a wobbly smile on his lips, Virgil squinted at the bump that was moving up along Patton’s back.

A yellow and black scaled snake stuck out it’s head from under Patton’s collar and looked at them both before bleping, the snake coiled around Patton’s neck and shoulders, clearly content.

  “We got a cuddly noodle.” Patton snickered

  “A noodly boyfriend.” Virgil said with a smirk and booped Deceit on the snot.

Causing the snake to blep.


	17. First meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you please write something about when Deceit first came over? Roman telling him that, "Slimy Snake's" don't belong with Lightsides and that he should go back to the dark hole he crawled out of? He's not joking either... it hurts Deceit so bad he tries to fade out but Patton manages to calm him down... but not before the insecurity is firmly doubted in his mind.

The sides were all as old as Thomas, only, they evolved at different speeds depending on how much part they took in Thomas’s personality. Patton was the one who became as old as Thomas first and steadily kept up with Thomas age. Logan had a slow start compared to Roman who had several grow spurts.

Virgil and Deceit had stayed the youngest for the longest. Thomas rarely lied and Virgil was pretty calm, only starting to gain on the others when Thomas started school.

 

Roman had been playing around trying to get Logan to play along.

  “Creation! Please calm down!” Logan called as he struggled to keep up with the older boy.

  “Hurry up knowledge! We don’t have all day!” Roman laughed as he kept running.

But he yelped when he fell over something that gave away a startled squeak and Roman scrambled of the moving thing to see how a small black dressed boy scrambled away after hissing at them before running off into the dark. “He-Hey wait!” roman called as he ran after, Logan had to stop and huff for air before he groaned when Roman was running again.

Roman followed until he saw how the black clad boy ran up to an older boy and hid behind them before hissing at Roman who slowed to a stop.

Four pair of eyes looked back at him, one pair existed of purple and green hidden behind bangs way longer than the ones Thomas had, and the other pair was brown and yellow, but Roman flinched back when he caught sight of the scales that covered half the older boy’s face. Roman screeched as he pointed his wooden sword at them. Earning two twin hisses in reply.

  “This is the light side-!” Roman was gonna say something else when Logan crashed into his back sending both tumbling to the ground.

  “ _Knowledge_!” Roman whined as the younger boy crawled of him and fixed his glasses.

  “Apologize Creation.” Logan said as he helped Roman back to his feet.

  “You made me look stupid in front of the dark sides.” Roman said with a pout.

  “You do that well on your own!” the younger boy snapped with a hiss.

  “You will have to exsssssssssusssse my friend… he doesssssssn’t like new people…” the older boy said with a lisp making his forked tongue appear.

Roman bristled.

  “Slimy Snake’s don’t belong in the light side and should go back to the dark hole you crawled out of! You fined!” Roman barked with a unhappy expression pointing his sword at the older boy again. He ignored the two startled faces that looked back at him, he also ignored the protective hissing the youngest boy gave away.

  “WhaT DID YOU SAY TO LIES!” the boy shouted lunging at Roman while the older boy sunk out. Roman was unable to ignore the boy when teeth and claws suddenly came at him and Roman screamed loudly and pitched.

 

Deceit appeared away from the other sides, ignoring the hot tears that streamed down his cheeks. He gnawed on his finger a habit he picked up from Virgil despite being older. What if Roman was right, what if he was never meant for the light side. He stumbled and crashed into something warm that gave away a yelp and he stiffened and stumbled back.

Patton turned around to look at him with a startled look on his face.

  “Hey there kiddo.” He said with a smile that went away the moment he saw the tears. “What’s wrong?”

  “I’m fine!” Deceit bit out.

  “Kiddo… I know you’re lying.”

  “I’m liessssssssssss what did you exsssssspect!” he hissed.

  “What happened?” Patton asked as he placed a hand on Deceit’s shoulder.

  “Creation sssssssaid i don’t belong in the light sssssside…” Patton gasped at that. “I ssssssssshould jussssssssst go… Thomasssssss issssss honesssssssst after all…”

  “Kiddo No!” Patton cried out and pilled Deceit close. “Fading out is not the answer, Creation will come around, trust me.”

  “You sssssssure?”

  “Yes, it might take him a while to do so, but if you give him time he will realise you’re not all that bad.” Deceit didn’t look all that convinced, but he kept quiet about it. Patton didn’t need to know that he still felt unsure about his place. Sure he had Virgil, but... for how long...

  “Thankssssss Heart...” he mumbled letting his head fall against Patton’s shoulder. The older boy pulled him closer and hugged him.

Patton looked up when he felt a pair of eyes look at him and looked up to see how the youngest boy stood there, glaring at him.

  “Lies, Worry is here for you.” Patton said with a smile, Deceit looked up and turned his head back to look at Virgil.

Patton watched as Deceit hurried over to the younger boy fussing about the bruises and scratches he gotten in the shuffle with Roman. But the two left before Roman and Logan came back, Roman whining and sobbing about the bruises and scratches Virgil given him. Patton did scold Roman about his words to Deceit as he patched up the damage.


	18. Clingy sleep figment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you for a story about how Remy clinging to the sides and figments at random times even Thomas? Like if he isn't feeling good or is tired he gets super clingy and will just cling?  
> -  
> Can You please do a fanfic where Remy is sick with a bad flu or cold but still wants to go out Patton has try to handle a whiney clingy baby that is Remy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dayd (Dad), Teal (Teacher), Pryce (Prince), Andy (Anxiety), Percy (Printer)

**Figments** :  
-   **Dayd**  -

  “GUUUUUUUUUUUURL!” Remy whined as he slumped against Dayd who was making food in the house the figments lived in the imagination, it was almost a replica of Thomas’s house on the outside, but on the inside the rooms never ran out.

  “Yes, Remy?” Dayd asked with a chuckle as he stirred the pasta.

  “I’m bored.” Remy said with a huff as he took a loud sip from his Starbucks.

  “Hi bored, I’m dad.” Dayd said without thinking and snorted, only making Remy groan loudly and slump against him harder.

  “I’m not in the mood for your dad jokes, Dayd…” Remy grumbled as he chewed on the straw.

  “Hi, I’m not in the moo-” Dayd started only for Remy to shout loudly.

  “STOP IT! OR I SWEAR TO GOD GURL! I’M LEAVING!” Dayd only laughed at that before he turned his head to look at Remy.

  “Considering the fact that you’re still here, buddy, means you want something.” Remy spluttered and opened his moth to deny it when Dayd smiled and turned off the stove before he turned around and opened his arms. “cuddles?” Dayd didn’t even have time to finish the word before Remy grabbed hold of him and clung to him hiding his face in Dayd’s chest, Dayd chuckled as he removed Remy’s sunglasses to keep them from getting squished between his chest and Remy’s face.

They moved over to the couch and the other figments found the two later, Remy snoring softly and Dayd carding his fingers through the younger figments hair.

 

-  **Teal**  -

The teacher had just closed the door when a warm weight suddenly clung to his back and he stumbled a bit before catching his balance and turned his head to look behind him to see how Remy had warped both arms and legs around him to cling as closely as possible.

  “Remy?” Teal asked as he awkwardly moved one arm to pat Remy on the head. “Is there a reason you are clinging to my back?”

  “No..” came Remy’s muffled answer.

  “Percy has his Starbucks confiscated.” Pryce called from the living room.

  “HE STOLE MY MAGENTA PEN!” Percy shouted there he sat glowering over a sketchbook.

  “It’s Pink!” Remy whined

  “Pi- PINK! IT’S MAGENTA YOU UNCULTURED SWINE!”

  “Now now.” Teal said as he walked into the living room, Remy still clinging to his back. “Percy return Remy’s drink.”

  “Not until he returns MY MAGENTA!”

  “Inside voice Percy.” Teal said with his teacher voice only making the printer figment glare at him and huff. “Now Remy, return Percy’s magenta pen.”

  “Not until he returns my Starbucks.” Teal sighed and shared a look with Pryce who only snickered.

To say it took a while before either of the two figments got to a compromise was an understatement.

 

- **Pryce** -

The prince figment had his hands full with sharpening and polishing his and Roman’s swords, as he worked, Deceit had came over with his own two swords, the cane sword and the sword that when not used looked like a snake rope hanging from Deceit’s hip. In his own way he had asked if Pryce could sharpen them too, he had squinted at the snake at first before shrugging and nodded, Deceit had smile and left Pryce to his work.

He was singing  _whistle while you work_  when a weight slumped over his back followed by a loud slurping noise.

  “To what do i owe the pleasure of your presence, little coffee bean?” Pryce asked as he continued to sharpen the sword.

  “Thomas got mad at me.” Remy said with a pout “I was at least there, doesn’t that count for something?? he’s so clingy and picky! like Gurl!” Remy whined.

  “How late were you?” Pryce asked with a chuckle.

  “Only like 5 hours…” Pryce snorted loudly at that before he put down the sword. and turned around there he sat only making Remy yelp when he crashed to Pryce’s lap.

  “Only 5 hours? Remy. You know he would be upset about that, that’s like more than half the night.” Remy just pouted in return before he huffed and crossed his arms.

  “I was there! doesn’t that count for something?” Pryce just patted him on the face with a snicker.

When Roman came by later to pick up his sword he was greeted by Pryce having Remy clinging to his back pouting about the scolding Pryce gave him on keeping check on the time.

 

-  **Andy**  -

Andy had been snoozing on the couch when a heavy weight flopped on top of him making his yes fly open and causing him to give away a wheeze of breath as he startled to try and scramble away only to catch sight of a mop of brown hair and a black leather jacket and messenger-bag.

  “Yeesh! Rem, give a dude a warning before you rudely interrupt their relaxing snoozing! … man..” He grumbled when he got his breath back. He only got a muffled reply back. “Also you’re sunglasses are digging into my chest LIFT YOUR HEAD!” Andy cried throwing his head back. only to sigh in relief when Remy lifted his head, only to “gently” jab his jaw into Andy’s sternum. Andy looked back at him with a pointed look. “Do you want something? I wanna go back to sleep.”

Remy pouted.

  “I’m bored…”

  “Then go and do something, or snooze with me, you’re choice.” Andy huffed as he rolled to the side making Remy yelp as he fell to the floor, and he sat up to see how Andy made himself comfortable on the couch, before closing his eyes and laying still. Remy took off his jacket, bag and places his sunglasses on the coffee table before he crawled onto the couch next to the anxiety figment, for being infuriating most of the time, Andy was chill the other times.

right now it was a chill time.

Andy opened one eye to glance to look at Remy to see how the figment had wrapped his arms around his waist and clung to him as he rested his forehead against the space between Andy’s shoulder blades, Andy smirked before he lied his head down again and let himself snooze in the now added warmth of Remy.

 

-  **Percy**  -

The screech that shook the figments house in the imagination made even Sun and Moon flinch and grimace before both of them sent worried glances at the house.

Dayd poked his head out from the kitchen to look at Teal and Pryce who sat in the living room.

  “Did someone see a spider?” he asked with a nervous tone.

  “I don’t think that was a spider scream…” Teal said as he fixed his glasses. “It sounded like it came from Percy.”

  “Did someone mess with his colours again?” Pryce asked with a bemused expression.

Heavy steps made them look up to the stairs to see how Percy came walking. A grimace on his lips as he held his hands stretched out before him.

  “Get this annoyance off meeee!” he cried, and it was first then the others noticed Remy clinging to Percy’s back, arms and legs locked to keep him in place.

The others tried to help, but Remy did not let go, he just clung harder and grumbled if someone asked him anything. Percy bemoaned his situation before he just sat down on the floor spreading his arms over the coffee table and grabbing the remote and starting the TV and changed the channels until he could see Face off.

the fact that Remy was clinging to him was something the others didn’t mention.

 

* * *

 

**Sides + Thomas** :  
-  **Patton**  -

Patton was alerted by coughing, which made him look up from there he sat at the table doing some friendship bracelets for him, the other sides and all the figments, and even one for Thomas, but he had to do that one in Thomas apartment to make sure the host would be able to even wear it. to find Remy walking towards the door, shivering under his leather jacket and hair a sweaty mess, in short.

He looked like a disaster.

  “Hey kiddo, you feeling okay?” Patton called, all he got in reply was a croaky grunt before Remy slumped against the doorway to the kitchen, trying to get his shoes on without having to bend down.

  “fine, babs..” Remy grumbled before he gave away a congested sniffle.

Patton rose up from his stop moving over to Remy placing a hand on his shoulder. the heat was radiating through his leather jacket and Patton could now she the feverish flush on Remy’s paler than normal skin.

  “You’re burning up kiddo… come on.” Patton said as he summoned the friendship bracelets to the living room and gently turned Remy away from the door making him drop the shoe from his toes, as he lead Remy towards the couch.

  “Bu’ i wanna go out, gurl…” Remy croaked out slumping against Patton, not really fighting him.

  “You’re clearly sick Remy, let’s get comfortable on the couch and cuddle okay? maybe watch some cartoons, how does that sound?”

  “I do like cartoons gurl….” Remy mumbled.

Patton gently removed the leather jacket from Remy’s body, Patton gave away a yelp when Remy just face planted onto the couch in a heap of limp limbs.

  “That does not look Comfortable at all, kiddo, let’s move a little.”

It took a while before Patton managed to get Remy in a comfortable position, and he sat down at Remy’s head on the couch. Remy tiredly moved closer using Patton’s thigh as a pillow. Patton quickly summoned a blanket to place over Remy who was out after the second episode.

Patton lowered the volume and started on the friendship bracelets again, as Remy cuddled closer in his sleep.

 

-  **Logan**  -

Efficiency was one thing Logan took very seriously, along with keeping a decent sleep schedule for Thomas.

And right now. that was being ignored by one certain figment who was by crofters 4 hours late!

Logan was standing glaring at the door in Thomas apartment, arms crossed and foot tapping as he waited for the figment to show up, as Patton and Thomas watched Park’s and rec in the living room,  _for the 85th time._

The moment the door opened and Remy waltzed inside without a look of care on his face, a to go cup of Starbucks in one hand and a smirk on his lips as he typed something on his phone. but it fell away as he froze when he found himself under Logan’s piercing glare.

  “Logi! guuuuuuuuuuuuurl!~” Remy says with a smirk as he gave away a slight shimmy. “We’re you staying up waiting for little ol’ me?”

  “You are 4 hours and 20 minutes late. you better give me a good excuse right now on why you are destroying Thomas sleeping schedule and making ever-”

  “Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! you are so  **boring** …” Remy groaned as he stepped out of his shoes. “I’m here, doesn’t that count for something?”

  “You are 4 hours and 30 minutes late on getting Thomas to sleep.” Logan growled.

  “Whatever, okay? You know what, I’m out, Alright? I don’t need this.” Remy started and turned on his heel getting his shoes back on “you’re to worked up. I can’t operate with you like that-”

  “You are not leaving!” Logan bit out with a freezing cold voice as he grabbed Remy by the collar of his shirt and leather jacket and dragged Remy into the living room hard enough that Remy lost hold of his to go cup that clattered to the floor, Logan quickly made the mess go away with a twist of his hand as he dragged Remy into the living room.

The moment he was in the living room Thomas was instantly asleep on the couch. Patton pouted slightly before he turned off the TV and gathered Thomas in his arms and dragged him upstairs to the bed before he returned to the mind palace to make sure Roman went to sleep, checking up on Virgil and if he was asleep tucking him in, and checking up on Deceit and gently removing the hat from where he was asleep sprawled on the bed, before silently snapping his fingers to change the deceitful side into his sleep wear before tucking him in. he also checked up on the other sides Thomas didn’t know of, but made sure no one knew he had been there before he went to bed himself.

Remy cursed loudly and tried to get free crying insults and profanities at Logan who ignored all of it. the moment they ended up on the couch though, Remy was out like a light, snoring away. Logan was not trusting it. so he stayed put.

15 minutes later Logan regretted his choice as Remy has, in his sleep, crawled over until he was pretty much lying sprawled over Logan snoring away.

 

-  **Roman**  -

Roman was working intensely on a project when a weight of warmth and a smell of Starbucks and the familiar scent of night air pulled Roman out of his zone and he blinked.

  “Now what do you want Remy? i am working on this AMAZING project i can’t be disturbed!”

  “Gurl. it is late and Tom Tom is already out like a clingy bee, and the others are like all snoozing away on their beds like good bebs… well not the snake, he’s like half way on the floor. But you are the only one still awake gurl, and you are making my work, like soooooooooooo much harder.” Remy drawled before he took a loud slurp sip from his Starbucks traveller cup.

  “I can’t sleep now! I’m in the zone! i need to do this now.” Roman complained, only earning a long drawn out hum in return.

Roman choose to ignore Remy after that, and the sleep figment sipped the drink form the Starbucks now and again gnawing on the straw, clearly bored that Roman ignored him. Remy drank up the remaining Starbucks before he decided to stretch and slump harder against Roman who gave away a grunt at the sudden weight.

they stayed like that for a long time, Remy fell asleep standing up, most of his weight draped over Roman who once he had finished the project crossed his arms and rested them against the desk before letting his head rest against his arms and he fell asleep as well.

 

-  **Virgil** -

Virgil was stressed over nothing, and it was stressing him out. he was gnawing on the zipper hook of his hoodie while he played with the zipper’s on his sleeves, pulling them open and closed as he tried to stay calm.

He had nothing to be stressed over, yet he felt like he was falling apart at the seams.

a sudden weight on his lap made him flinch. His head snapped down, only to come face to face with Remy who sent him a smirk before he made himself comfortable and then brought up his phone to check up on social media.

Virgil’s hands slowly stopped fiddling with the zippers and instead started to card through Remy’s hair.

When Logan came downstairs a few hours later both of them were asleep. he shook his head with a sigh but there were a faint smile on his lips as he draped the blanket over them.

 

-  **Deceit** -

The sun shone in from the window onto the fluffy rug that Deceit had claimed as his spot as he lied on the floor in the sun snoozing away. His cape was used as a blanket and his hat was placed over his head to shield his closed eyes from the light of the sun. the warmth was calming and that along with the sounds of Patton and Virgil baking cookies in the kitchen, along with the sound of Logan turning a page in his book as he read was giving the room a gentle safe and homey feeling. That made him sleep deeper than he usually did when he snoozed in the living room of the mind palace.

He distantly heard the door open and close and steps getting closer but he fell into a deeper snooze so he didn’t hear where they went. 

A sudden heavy weight slumped across him making him give away a startled hiss and jerk his head up and blink around with bleary eyes, Remy was stretched horisontal out along his torso.

  “What… are you doing?” Deceit asked groggily.

  “Nothing.” was all he got in reply, Deceit couldn’t find a lie in what he said, but he also couldn’t see Remy’s face so he wasn’t sure what expression the figment was wearing.

Deceit huffed before he lied down again, fixing so that his hat was once again shielding his eyes. it took faster than he first thought to fall back asleep, the added warmth and weight of Remy, was surprisingly comfortable. and soon Deceit fell into a deep sleep in the warmth of the sun spot.

 

-  **Thomas** -

Thomas gave away a yawn as he watched Brooklyn 99 on the TV, sprawled out on the couch with a plaid for comfort and a cup of green tea.

The weather outside had been good for about the whole day, but now, rain mixed snow was falling from the sky.

the sound of the door slamming open made Thomas jolt there he sat. He turned his head to find how Remy stumbled inside, drenched to the very bone.

Remy closed the door and stepped out of his shoes, peeled his leather jacket of him letting it fall to the floor with a wet noise before letting his bag follow with a wet thud.

  “Remy? what are you doing here?” Thomas asked with a confused tone, Remy was  _early_ for once.

He didn’t get a reply as Remy walked over and flopped onto the couch before he lifted his head and removed the sunglasses and then hid his face against Thomas’s thigh, before turning his head to hide it against Thomas’s torso instead.

  “…cold…” was all Remy huffed out.

Thomas frowned as he saw how Remy was shivering, and his shirt was soaked through making it stick to his skin. and it was clear from the chill that seeped from him where he made contact with Thomas, that Remy was cold.

Thomas paused the Netflix before he pushed Remy to move and returned later with a fuzzy pyjamas. Remy blinked at it before he looked up at Thomas and raised one eyebrow and a small smirk, that would have had more power behind it if it wasn’t for the fact that Remy’s teeth were clattering.

  “Already trying to see me naked?” he asked. Thomas flushed and just threw the clothes in Remy’s face.

  “I- You-! Just change!” Thomas barked before he turned his back to Remy. “You’re soaked and cold and if you want to get warm again change into that.”

  “Guuuuuuurl! you’re Logan is showing-” Remy started only to earned a pointed look from Thomas who quickly returned to look away from him. “Fine…” Remy huffed as he peeled the wet clothes of him, thankfully his underwear had remained dry and he quickly took on the pyjamas Thomas given him. “Done.” Remy said only to give away a shudder. Thomas gathered the wet clothes and threw them into the bathroom, to let them be washed and dried later, before he hung up Remy’s jacket to let it get dry faster. before he moved back to the living room to find how Remy had confiscated the plaid and curled up under it.

Thomas shooed Remy away a bit as he got back to his spot and made himself comfortable again. it didn’t take long before Remy curled up next to him, seeking warmth, he was almost as bad as Deceit during the winter.

Thomas glanced down when he felt Remy’s weight get stronger to find how the figment had fallen asleep, breathing softly, now and again he gave away a shiver but they were slowly subsiding as he got his body temperature back to normal. Thomas chuckled slightly before he moved one hand to start carding through Remy’s hair. the figment jolted slightly before snuggling closer in his sleep. Thomas smiled to himself.

For being a unpredictable annoyance most of the time, Remy was pretty okay to be around when he was asleep.


	19. Sick Logan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you write a fanfic about Logan being sick and refusing to tell Patton. Virgil finds out and tells Patton all the while, Logan trying to get him to shut up

Logan woke up to every muscle hurting, and his throat scratching with each breath. A headache was thrumming behind his eyes making them burn, and blinking didn’t ease it.

He gave away a wheezy grunt as he rolled to his side to slap his alarm clock to get it to shut up, it was only 6 in the morning, but he was exhausted. He contemplated closing his eyes to rest for a moment, but had a small feeling he would only fall asleep again if he did. Which would throw off his whole planning for the day.

So with great strength from his body, that felt as strong as a boiled spagetti he got up into a sitting position, only for a coughing attack to sneak up on him, leaving him wheezing afterwards and his blanket pressed over his mouth to try and silence them to not alert the others to his conundrum.

 

Logan hadn’t been able to do the things he wanted. he had thankfully been able to eat breakfast alone, he skipped on the toast to make himself some rose hip soup with vanilla ice cream instead, to sooth his throat, the mix of the cold ice cream and the hot soup was fantastic.

but now he sat before his computer, trying to work, but the headache that had only been a light one when he woke up was pounding hard enough that he could barely concentrate, the screen brightness burned his eyes despite being on it’s lowest setting.

 

He was just resting his eyes before the computer when his door was thrown open, making him jolt and give away a startled inhale, only making him start another coughing attack.

  “Ah, shit! you okay there L?” Virgil asked as he moved over, a sheepish look on his face. Logan nodded despite the coughing and the tears from the strain that coated his eyelashes.

it took a while before he managed to breath normally again.

  “Salutations Virgil, what can i do for you?” Logan rasped out trying to appear way healthier than he felt, and he paled when eh saw how Virgil squinted at him.

  “You’re sick.” Virgil said in a matter of fact tone placing his hand on Logan’s forehead feeling the heat radiating off his feverish flushed face.

  “No, i am not sick.” Logan huffed batting Virgil’s hand away.

  “ _LIES!_ ” came a shout through the mind palace, most likely Deceit from from his room.

  “Yeah… i don’t believe you. I’m telling Patton.” Virgil said as he turned on his heel.

Virgil gave away a screech when Logan tackled him from behind sending both of them crashing to the floor.

  “Logan!? what the hell!? I could have died!” Virgil barked as he tried to get out of Logan’s hold.

  “You are not telling Patton, for i am not sick.”

  “ _STOP LYING ALREADY! I WANNA SLEEP!_ ” Deceit shouted from his room again. Only making Logan stutter at Virgil’s judgemental raised eyebrow. he then took a deep breath.

  “Don’t you dare!-” Logan started scrambling to try and slap his hand over Virgil’s mouth, but Virgil fought his hand easily, and managed to catch his wrists.

  “PAAAAAAAAAATTOOOOOOOOOOON!” Virgil called loudly.

  “ _Yes?!_ ” came Patton’s reply from downstairs.

  “Logan’s sick!” Virgil shouted only to give away a muffled grunt when Logan managed to slap his hand over Virgil’s mouth. Virgil grinned behind the hand up at Logan who was giving him a murderous glare.

It didn’t take long before Patton came up the stairs and took in the scene. 

  “Now, Logan, what have we said about hiding being sick.” Patton scolded as he walked over, helping the two back to their feet. “Come on, to bed with you. You need to rest in order to get healthy again.”

Logan only groaned as Patton pushed him towards his bed. Patton snapped his fingers changing Logan out of his attire to his pyjamas, a pair of deep blue doctor who fluffy pants and a black t-shirt with the sign:  _“Ah!” the element of surprise_  written on it.

Virgil stayed in the room as Patton left to fix some soup as well as getting the medicine. Logan scowled at him.

  “I don’t have time for this.” he huffed.

  “Get some sleep, L.” Virgil said as he saved the progress Logan had done on his computer before turning it off.

When Patton checked up on Logan later he found Logan and Virgil asleep. Logan was snoring slightly there he lied on his back. Virgil was curled up in Logan’s desk chair. having found the most comfortable position… in a chair that wasn’t ment to be slept in.

Patton chuckled as he tucked Logan in and gave Virgil a comforter and a pillow to get more comfortable. before he left, turning off the light in the roof, leaving the glow in the dark stars fastened on the roof and wall along with the fairy lights that hung over Logan’s curtains as light sources. He closed the door with a smile wishing them both a good sleep.


End file.
